


Don't Touch Him

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Dies, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scared Keith (Voltron), it's been a while and i'm still bad at tags :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: “No!”He shouted it.No, no- not shout- he snarled.It was feral, almost as much as the look in his eyes. Blue irises filled with rage.“Don't you dare touch him!”--
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	Don't Touch Him

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted anything and that's cause I'm working on stuff B)  
> Anywho  
> I'm feeling iffy about how I ended this one but I hope you enjoy <3

“ _N_ _o!_ ”

He shouted it.

No, no- not shout- he _snarled._

It was feral, almost as much as the look in his eyes. Blue irises filled with rage.

“Don't you _dare_ touch him!”

This time, he shouts. He points an accusing tan finger, gritting his teeth together, rising to his full height in a means of intimidation.

It works.

Too well.

Lance’s rage disappears in an instant when he hears it.

A whimper.

So full of fear. Of pain.

He softens.

Eyes turning brighter, concern shooing away the anger, love chasing away the fire in the depths of an ocean.

Lance turns from a mess of crashing waves in a harsh storm to gentle waves lapping at the edge of a beach, soothing in nature as his arms open, ready to wrap carefully around the trembling form, hunched as far into the corner as he could go.

Keith was almost completely unrecognizable to anyone who saw him.

Where he once stood tall, fierce and proud and the very image of a leader, now he cowered. He shivered and cried out with each noise, pain twisting his features with each minuscule twitch of his own ears.

He's littered in wounds.

His skin, once pale, almost white even in the darkness, is now a darker shade of violet- if not for all the red and black, wounds dripping blood and bruises ruining his smooth complexion.

His eyes, once bright as they reflected the galaxies themselves, now shine with a golden hue, and there's hardly a time they aren't dark with despair or hazy as Keith leaves his own mind, drifting in the void somewhere Lance cannot follow.

And Lance _tried._

He tried so hard to follow Keith.

He always has.

He's always been desperate to keep up with Keith, to stand at his side, but it only seems as impossible as ever.

Or. . . It did.

Now, whatever progress Keith had made while racing ahead and away from Lance, was gone as he laid there. Hugging his legs close to his chest and crying, tears following the line of gravity and _drip, drip, dripping_ onto the metal floor.

_Drip. . ._

_Drip. . ._

_. . . Drip. . ._

A shuddering sob.

Lance’s heart cries for Keith.

It aches.

It physically pains Lance, seeing Keith so subdued, so _scared._

He _hates_ whoever hurt Keith so.

He _hates_ the fact he can finally catch up to Keith.

Bypass him, if he so wished.

But he's not leaving Keith behind.

He never will.

Keith whimpers a second time when Lance pulls him up from the ground, sending a pointed glare at those who had dared scare Keith before pressing a soothing kiss to the crown of Keith’s head. 

Tenderly, his finger brushed over Keith’s cheek, wiping at the tear tracks as he shushed the other male gently, making sure to keep an eye on the ones not welcomed near.

“Lance-” Keith hiccuped brokenly, interrupting himself with a pained sob as his body spasmed.

Lance frowned, murmuring reassuringly as Keith gasped. His body jolted in Lance’s grip, only resulting in the Cuban tightening it slightly before he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around, scowling.

“Don't move any closer!” He screamed at them, fingers digging into Keith’s skin and making the half galran squirm, whining pitifully.

“Lance- Lance,” Keith cried, lurching away from Lance’s grasp.

Lance turned back to him, blinking in surprise but backing away when Keith sent him a look full of terror. “Lance,” Keith rasped finally when it seemed whatever panic had overtaken him fell into the background of his thoughts, “please-”

“Please what- Keith, what do you want me to do-?” Lance asked, voice a hushed, urgent whisper as he wriggled closer to Keith.

Keith didn't move away when Lance pulled him back into a gentle embrace, to which Lance was relieved. Keith sagged in his grip, nuzzling at Lance’s neck weakly.

His breathing was shallow.

Lance hated it.

His ears, large and fluffy, like a cat's, twitched, and he winced.

“Please. . .” He repeated.

He paused, sniffling as his arms fell around Lance’s waist limply.

Lance waited.

“Please stop yelling. . .” Keith whispered at last.

As his head fell to rest on Lance’s shoulder, as his breath stuttered out of him, as his eyes fluttered close, hands weakly gripping Lance’s sides like a lifeline, Lance tensed.

Keith whispered one last thing.

“It's just been you and me for the past five days. . .”

Lance doesn't grasp the meaning of Keith’s words until later.

Until Keith’s eyes are closed, but never open.

Until his breaths simply cease.

Until his ears stop twitching.

Until his wounds smell foul, with infection, but it doesn't matter anymore.

Lance doesn't grasp the meaning of Keith’s words until he's truly alone.

When he's alone is when he remembers exactly what happened.

How they'd been caught in an ambush.

How Keith had been tortured and turned forcefully into another half of himself that made him appear alike to the very enemies who had captured them.

How Lance had been driven mad by the ringing in his ears and the way he had to watch Keith go through each change, unable to even hear his partner’s screams.

How when they'd finally given Keith back to him, they'd given him back battered and bruised and broken, throat raw with how much he had screamed, eyes bled dry of their tears, his body a husk of what it used to be.

How they'd eventually been abandoned to slowly rot away, Lance left only with the company of his dying lover, until even Keith fell silent.

That's when the ringing in his ears returned.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading  
> I'm working on a bunch of stuff right now including school and all ( :,3 )  
> BUT  
> I hopefully will be able to post some more gay shit soon  
> gay shit as per usual mostly includes klance  
> and a few other ships  
> but mostly klance  
> cause i love them  
> anyways  
> bye  
> have a good day  
> thanks for reading  
> love ya  
> k adios


End file.
